thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: The Gauntlet IV
Filming Location: Córdoba, Argentina Format Filming Location: Córdoba, Argentina This season sees 32 challengers arrive in Argentina eager to see the format for this season. This season brings back a format from the past of the Guantlet marking it as it's fourth installment but this time the format is different. There are four teams that'd consist of Real Worlders who were on earlier seasons of the real world as well as participated in the earlier seasons of the Challenge, Road Rulers, Veterans from previous seasons of the challenge, and rookies who never played the challenge before. The competition consists of a series of team challenges (sometimes called "missions") with an elimination challenge, known as the "Gauntlet", following each of the team challenges except the final. Each team challenge puts the team against each other and one would win. The winning team then has the power to protect one of the loosing team from having to face the gauntlet. The winning team will then vote on who they want to see in the Gauntlet from the loosing teams. One male and one female will be voted in. Now the opponent depends on who is chosen. If a winner's nominee is from one team then the opponent has to be from the other team which the nominee's team will then vote on. The winner goes back to their team while the loser is sent home. In a surprise twist, the teams were separated and 12 teams of 2 (male/female) were formed by the remaining 24 themselves. The game is still played accordingly to the format with a slight change. Winners of the challenge will save two teams of their choice and vote in a team. The teams who are unsafe will participate in the Gauntlet Draw and the winning team selects a team of those unsafe to compete in the Gauntlet. At a point the Gauntlet would turn back into male vs male and female vs female. If the winners of the Guantlet were not team members prior to it they are immune and won a spot for their original team in the finals. Teams will be put back to their original selves at the finals. At the final challenge in order for a team to win all remaining members will have to be their at the end to claim the prize. They are competing for a share in $675,000. First place will win $400,000, second place wins $180,000 and third places win $95,000. The team that comes in fourth wins nothing but the satisfaction of completing the finals. Cast | | | |} |} |} |} Game Summary Showdown Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The team could not complete the final challenge as a member of their team was not present. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was protected from being eliminated by the challenge winners. : The contestant earned a spot in the finals : The contestant won the Gauntlet Draw : The contestant won in the Gauntlet. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness. : The contestant lost in the Gauntlet and was eliminated Teams Category:Blog posts